Connections
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Sequel to Missing. Randy's bloody jacket has been recovered and the police are slowly making connections between Randy and Stephanie's abductions. I own nothing


(police have just recovered Randy's blood soaked jacket)  
Tim- are they sure it's Randy's?  
Jill- (crying) they're testing the blood for a match (hugs Tim) oh Tim!  
Tim- hey honey there's no guarntee it's his  
Jill- they want us to go ID the jacket!  
Tim- I'll go (releases Jill)  
Jill- no Tim (grabs jacket) I need to get out of the house for awhile  
Tim- are you sure honey?  
Jill- stay here with the boys (walks out door)  
Mark- where's mommy going? (waking up from nap)  
Tim- uh mommy went out for awhile  
Mark- (happy) is she going to get Randy?!  
Brad- Mark (sits on couch)  
Mark- what?  
Brad- are you going to be a dork your whole life?  
Mark- I hope not  
Tim- Brad upstairs (points at stairs)  
Brad- fine I didn't do anything (runs upstairs)  
Mark- what's going on daddy?  
Tim- Mark mommy just needed some fresh air  
Mark- why?  
Tim- you know how hard she works  
Mark- ok I'm gonna show Brad my picture (runs upstairs)  
(scene changes to Jill arriving at busy police station)  
Police- (signaling Jill) Mrs. Taylor  
Jill- what's going on?  
Police- we have the man who abducted your son in custody  
Jill- is he talking?!  
Police- were questioning him now  
Jill- what about the jacket?  
Police- we have a match, but not to your son  
Jill- oh thank god... Who did it match?  
Police- Stephanie Tanner  
Jill- (shocked) the 5 year old girl?  
Police- it would appear so  
Jill- why was her blood on Randy's jacket?  
Police- that's what were going to find out (picks up ringing phone) detective Jay  
Danny- hi it's Danny Tanner  
Police- oh hello Mr. Tanner  
Danny- I was told something happened in Stephanie's case  
Police- yes sir would you mind coming down?  
Danny- (looks at DJ and Michelle) did you find her?  
Police- we found blood that matches Stephanie's type  
Danny- how much? (police remains silent) could she still be alive?  
Police- chances are very unlikely  
(looks at Jill) Mr. Tanner your daughters blood was found on a jacket that belonged to a young boy who's now missing  
Danny- there's been another kidnapping?  
Police- yes sir, 10 year old Randy Taylor was abducted earlier today from school  
Danny- oh my god  
Police- we believe that the man who abducted your daughter is connected to Randy Taylors kidnapping  
Danny- connected how?  
Police- sir I know this is going to be hard and I'm very sorry for asking,but could you come in an ID an item for us?  
Danny- (verge of tears) what item?  
Police- we found a pink hair clip as well  
Danny- (crying) oh no (looks at girls) I'm on my way (hangs up) girls daddy has to go on a trip  
Michelle- why daddy?  
DJ- did they find Stephanie?!  
Danny- they're not sure, but you both are going to stay here with uncle Joey and Jesse (goes to walk upstairs)  
DJ- dad (looks at Danny) is she dead?  
Danny- (holds back tears and does fake smile) she's alive (walks upstairs to pack)  
Police- this way Mrs. Taylor (leading Jill to conference room) is this your sons jacket? (lifts up blood stained jacket)  
Jill- (begins to cry) that's Randy's  
(grabs and hugs jacket) oh Randy!  
(scene changes to Tim taking out the trash)  
Wilson- hiddy hoe Tim  
Tim- oh hi Wilson (walks to fence)  
Wilson- what seems to be troubling you Tim?  
Tim- Randy was abducted from school today  
Wilson- oh my gosh are you sure Tim?  
Tim- the police showed us the survellance video of Randy being dragged into a van  
Wilson- is there anything I can do to help?  
Tim- just keep an eye out for Randy  
Wilson- I will good neighbor (thinks) what did the van look like?  
Tim- it looked like a normal silver van for an electrician  
Wilson- I saw a van like that zip by here not to long ago  
Tim- which way Wilson?  
Wilson- (points) I believe it was going that way  
Tim- did you see who was driving?  
Wilson- sadly I didn't, but I did see what looked like a young girl  
Tim- thanks Wilson (about to head inside) did the girl have curly blonde hair?  
Wilson- why yes I believe she did, I have actually seen that van a lot the last few days  
Tim- where have you seen it?  
Wilson- well once I say it beside the elementary, then the park, but I had always assumed who ever it was was just picking up the girl  
Tim- did you ever meet her Wilson?  
Wilson- afraid not good neighbor  
Tim- Wilson did you ever see Randy or any of the boys talk to her?  
Wilson- I don't believe so  
Tim- alright thank you Wilson (walks back inside and waits for Jill)  
(scene change to police interrogation)  
Police- where were you between the hours of 2 and 3 of this afternoon?  
Suspect- what's it matter? (smiles)  
Police- it matters because we have a video tape of you abducting a boy  
Suspect- I never snatched no kid  
Police- really (pulls out Randy's school pic) recognize this boy? (suspect stays silent) see I think you know exactly who this boy is and I bet (pulls out pic of Stephanie) I bet you recognize this girl as well (suspect remains silent) this is 5 year old Stephanie Tanner, but you already knew that didn't you?  
Suspect- saw her on the news a few years back, so what?  
Police- so we have her father on his way down here to ID this pin we found in your truck! (pulls out evidence bag of pin) and Randy Taylor's family has just ID'd the bloody jacket as Randy's!  
Suspect- alright I snatched the kids  
Police- we know you took them what we want to know is where the hell you're hiding them!  
Suspect- look I have no idea where they are, I'm just the delievery and pick up  
Police- oh I see you take the kids and give them to god knows who!  
Suspect- I fucking hate kids why the hell would I keep them!?  
Police- you're already going down for kidnapping so why don't you cooperate and tell us where the kids are!  
Suspect- I don't fucking know I delievered them as soon as they were in the van  
Police- I'm gonna need that address (pulls out pen and paper)  
Suspect- are you trying to bribe me?  
Police- you're already in the whole and every second I spend in here with you is another I'm not searching for these kids!  
Suspect- what do I get for squealing?  
Police- I will tell the DA you cooperated and they just might go easy on your sentence, but the moment I leave this room that offer is off the table!  
Suspect- (glares and begins writing)  
That's all I know  
Police- (grabs paper) you better not being lying (walks out)  
(scene change to Jill walking in door)  
Tim- Jill (running to door)  
Jill- the jacket was Randy's  
Tim- oh god, do they think he's ok?  
Jill- Tim the jacket was Randy's, but the blood wasn't  
Tim- what then whose was it?  
Jill- Stephanie Tanner  
Tim- wait a minute the blood was a match to Stephanie?  
Jill- I guess so, they also have the driver of the van but he's not talking! (hugs Tim)  
Tim- Jill I was out talking to Wilson and he said he'd seen a silver van speeding down the road  
Jill- (shocked and releases Tim) what, when, where?  
Tim- sometime today he also said he'd been seeing it around a lot lately  
Jill- did he say where?  
Tim- the park and elementary  
Jill- oh god Tim!  
Tim- there's more he also said he'd seen a young girl with curly blonde hair  
Jill- you think he saw Stephanie Tanner?  
Tim- well that would explain how her blood got on our sons jacket  
Jill- (sits down) this is my worst nightmare!  
Tim- (sits and hugs Jill) mine too  
Jill- I mean this morning I was worried about what to make the boys for lunch and now I'm not even sure if my sons alive! (crys hard)  
Tim- don't talk like that honey, Randy's alive  
Jill- do you really believe that Tim?  
Tim- believe it or not, I'm not giving up on Randy  
Jill- I wont either Tim, I'm just so scared!  
Tim- I am too (pulls Jill's head onto shoulder)  
(scene changes to Brad and Mark ease dropping)  
Mark- why is mommy crying?  
Brad- Mark you're so stupid! (walks into bedroom)  
Mark- I am not! (following Brad)  
Brad- Mark you don't even understand what's going on  
Mark- do too! Mommy is stressed from work  
Brad- Mark you're so stupid! (turns and begins light crying)  
Mark- (shocked at Brad) are you crying?  
Brad- get out of here Mark! (brushes off tears)  
Mark- what's going on?  
Brad- what's going on? What's going on is Randy could be in a lot of trouble right now and we can't do anything about it!  
Mark- what kind of trouble?  
Brad- why don't you leave me alone and ask mom and dad! (pushes Mark out and slams door)  
Jill- (moving head towards stairs) Brad's taking this pretty hard  
Tim- he's worried about Randy  
Jill- Tim what are we going to say to Mark?  
Tim- we can say Randy's staying with a friend or better yet he's at camp!  
Jill- we can't lie to Mark Tim  
Tim- then what do you think we should say?  
Jill- well were gonna have to tell Mark the truth  
Tim- great idea honey, or better yet we let Randy stay with Al  
Jill- yeah right Tim (laughs and begins making coffee)  
Mark- (coming into kitchen) mommy why is Randy in trouble?  
Jill- (looks from M to T back to M) well sweety Randy is (moves to Mark) Randy's not going to be around for awhile  
Mark- but why mommy?  
Jill- well  
Tim- Randy asked to stay at Al's for awhile  
Jill- (turns to Tim) Tim!  
Tim- (immitating Jill) Jill!  
Jill- sweet heart don't listen to your father (laughs)  
Mark- if Randy's not at Al's where is he?  
Jill- (turns to Mark) sweetheart do remember that show where that familys daughter disappeared, but they found her safe and sound a few days later?  
Mark- yes, but Brad and Randy said in real life they never found her and her ghost will haunt you in your dreams  
Jill- sweetheart Brad and Randy were just trying to scare you again  
Mark- those poop heads (stomps upstairs)  
Tim- great talk honey (smiles & sips coffee) that was great (in funny voice)  
Jill- shut up (Tim does ape sound)  
Brad- (yells) mom, dad!  
Jill- Brad! (runs upstairs) Brad!  
Tim- (running behind Jill) what' s wrong?  
Jill- Brad! (entering Brads room and sees Brad looking out the window) Brad?  
Brad- mom it's him!  
Tim- who?  
Brad- the guy who took Randy!  
Jill-what? (looks out window and sees a gray van driving away) no honey that' s just another person who has a gray van  
Tim- I hear they' re popular these days  
Brad- so that' s the wrong guy? (looks at Jill)  
Jill- I' m sorry (hugs Brad) I know you' re worried about Randy and I promise you we' ll bring him home  
Brad- alright  
Tim- we wont give up  
Brad- its been a long day and I' m really tired  
Jill- night sweetie (kisses Brads forehead)  
Tim- night son (hugs Brad)  
Brad- night guys  
Jill- (walking out) Brad' s really worried  
Tim- (shutting door) once we find Randy he' ll be better  
Jill- let's go say goodnight to Mark  
Tim- ok honey (both walk to Marks room)  
Brad- (getting dressed) figures they don't believe me (looks out window) I'm coming Randy (throws rope ladder and begins heading down)  
(scene change to police station)  
Chief- (looking over reports) oh my god! (walks out to deputies) get me the reports of every kid ages 3 to 12 that have disappeared in the last 20 years  
Deputy- think their connected?  
Chief- (picks up pic of Randy) I'm not sure yet.


End file.
